What are you afraid of?
by Allegra Monet
Summary: Farfarello gets an unexpected visit from someone from his past..... Farf-centred, God-centered. ~ONE-SHOT~ R+R, onegai? ^____^ Note: Sorry, I can't seem to escape humor, not even in serious fics...-_-;;;


What are you afraid of?   
  


For Quaterine Winner - She knows why.   
  
  


A fic by Blue Silhouette.   
  
  
  
  
  


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Farf or Schu, Koyasu Takehito does, but if he were willing to give them up, I'd accept them with open arms….   
I half own Sarah though. I own the 16 year old version of her. Email me if you're really confused, and I'll explain how it's possible to own half a character………..yeah.   
  


-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  


Farfarello sat on the hard concrete floor of his cell, carving small targets into the wall. He would have been out in the livingroom, had it not been for the fact that he went on a killing spree not 15 minutes ago. As always, Schuldig was the one stuck watching Farf, and as always, Schuldig forgot he was there half the time. 

Farf was muttering under his breath, contemplating whether or not to raid Schuldig's room for one of the pictures of his vain self to stick in the middle of a target. 

"No, the real thing is better," he said out loud, arguing with himself. 

"Jei……….." 

Hearing the voice, he turned around, and came face to face with what appeared to be a girl of about 16. His retractable spike stopped just short of the girl's throat. 

"Who are you, and why are you here?" he demanded. 

"It really doesn't matter who I am, but if you don't recognise me by now, you never will. As for why I'm here-" 

"……….Sarah? But……….but you, Father and Mother were all killed by robbers!" 

"No Jei, I wasn't killed. I'm not entirely sure how, but I survived. The Angel's Tapestry was thick. It must have protected me." 

"Lies!" The spike moved to Sarah's chest. "I saw you all die, You were all killed!! You're an imposter!" 

"Think what you will, brother, but do you want to know who really killed Mum and Dad, and nearly killed me? It was you, Jei, no matter how much you deny it, and no matter how much you believe what Sister Ruth told you when it happened." 

"Sister Ruth would never lie! I trust her! You're a LIAR!!!" 

The spike hovered. Sarah kept a straight face. 

"Well, if you're going to kill me, do it now. What are you afraid of?" 

"Nothing! But why aren't you afraid? Aren't you afraid of death?" 

"I have no need to be afraid. I cheated death once, it wouldn't be the first time you've tried to kill me. God looked after me the first time, what makes you think He won't a second time?" 

"How dare you mention Him?! He has done nothing good in this world!" 

"Ah, so you don't deny His existence, but you deny that He's done good things. Look at me, Jei! Aren't I living proof of His grace and protection? Do you remember why you went insane and killed Mum and Dad?" 

The spike lowered and retracted. "What is there to remember?" 

"Ruth told you she was your real mother, our real mother. You were so upset that you'd lied to all your life, that to get back at God, you killed our parents. Do you remember that at all?" 

"No, because it's not true! It's not true! Explain all the suffering in the world! Explain to me how it's not God's intention to make us suffer!" 

Sarah knelt at her brother's feet. 

"Everyone's so busy with their daily lives that they forget God completely. They never stop to think that God wants to help them, and put an end to the suffering. People only call on Him when things are going wrong, instead of spending time talking to him like they would a friend. Mankind thinks they don't need him, but they get upset and blame Him when things don't go their way. Has your new 'lifestyle' corrupted you so much that you can't see that?" 

Sarah looked up at him with pleading eyes. 

"Please, Jei. Believe me." 

"No! I refuse to believe that! We're all victims of His ignorance! He has done nothing good in this world! Nothing!" 

"He created us, didn't He, Jei? Isn't that enough?" 

Farfarello knelt down in front of Sarah, and looked her squarely in the eyes. 

"Ruth tried to tell me this, and I killed her. What makes you think I won't do the same to you?" 

"A little thing called trust." 

Farf looked away. 

"If what you're saying is true, I could never go back. I'm past the point of redemption." 

"No, you're not! God want's so much to be a part of your life if only you'll let him! This was the purpose of my visit, to explain to you what Ruth didn't get to. Now I can only leave it in your hands and pray that you'll decide the right thing. Goodbye, brother. I'll visit soon." 

Sarah hugged Farfarello and disappeared. The cell door unlocked and Schuldig walked in. 

"Punishment's over, Farf. You can come out…..What the hell happened to you?! You look like you've seen a ghost!" 

Maybe I have, and maybe I haven't, Farfarello thought to himself, whatever happened to me, you're not that far from the truth.   
"N-nothing happened. I'm okay." 

"Ja, you look it," Schuldig rolled his eyes, "If you're not ready to come out yet, I'll leave the door open." 

Farf nodded. Schuldig walked away. 

Suddenly it dawned on him. Maybe what his sister had said was the truth. 

"Who knows," he said out loud to the ceiling, "maybe someday I'll believe that You really are here to help us, and maybe someday I'll believe in all I was taught as a child. Who knows. But for now," Farf pulled out a picture of Schuldig and attached it to the wall, "for now, I'll be content using Schuldig for target practice."   
  


END....   
  
  
  
  
  
  


As always, R+R. I'll be really grateful if you do! And don't forget the cookies!! ^___________^   
  
  
  



End file.
